


Batman & Pennyworth

by Kris (breathless_stares)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lydia is Derek's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathless_stares/pseuds/Kris
Summary: Halloween was now officially Stiles' favorite holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice to me, this is one of my old things i never got around to posting. but i'm posting it now because i'm starting to write new fanfiction after 3-4 years! i'm cleaning out the old to bring in the new. anyways, enjoy!

The doorbell rang for about the millionth time that night, and Stiles groaned a little as he got off the couch.  


His dad had begged him to hand out candy because he had to go into the station for the Halloween shift.  


“Gotta keep you hooligans in line on a night like this,” he’d said with a shit-eating grin as he walked out the door, boots landing heavy on the floorboards. Stiles had rolled his eyes and changed into his epic Batman costume. (The tights had been a no-go at first, but then he figured ‘fuck it.’ They made his ass look good.)  


He grabbed the bowl of candy that was sitting on a chair by the front door and when he opened the door, he nearly dropped it at the sight before him.  


The man standing on the porch was _gorgeous_. Greek God worthy. The dark stubble dusting his cheeks made his cheekbones stand out, and those things looked like they’d be able to cut glass. And those _eyes_. Stiles hadn't known that color even existed, fuck. The suit he wore clung to his body in all the right places, showing hints of the muscle underneath. Stiles wanted to jump him.  


He snapped his mouth shut when he heard a high pitched whine and looked down to see the most adorable thing he’d ever witnessed. The little girl was about 6 years old, dressed as a female Batman with a glittering cape and a black and yellow tutu. Her black shirt depicted the bat-symbol in black and yellow rhinestones. Stiles wanted to coo.  


He crouched down and took in the little girl’s awed expression. Her eyes were the same color as her dad’s, but her hair was a strawberry blonde color instead of the nearly black of the man he assumed was her father.  


“Hello there,” Stiles said in an exaggeratedly deep voice, he heard a snort and he shot a glare up at the Adonis above him. He looked back to the little girl and smiled wide. “Are you out fighting crime tonight, Batwoman?”  


The little girl just stared at him, and his smile faltered.  


“Lydia,” Tall, Dark, and Gorgeous scolded, “don’t be rude. He asked you something, love.”  


Stiles was about to melt into a puddle.  


Lydia blushed, and ducked her head before she smiled brightly at Stiles. God, those dimples were gonna break some hearts when she got older. Stiles glanced up at the man again through his lashes, and he was looking fondly at Lydia, a small smile gracing his face. There were crinkles around his eyes and Stiles’ heart skipped a beat.  


Lydia tugged on his cape and waved Stiles closer to her. He leaned in and she cupped her hand around his ear and stage-whispered, “Daddy’s the one who fights crime. He’s a po-lice officer, and I wanna be just like him when I grow up.”  


Stiles nodded sagely, and lifted the candy bowl. “Take as much as you’d like. On one condition though,” he looked up at The Sexiest Man in the World while Lydia grabbed two handfuls of candy, dumping it in her pillowcase, and asked in his normal voice, “Could I get a picture with her? She has the best Batwoman costume ever and I can’t not document it.”  


The GQ model looked at Stiles with narrowed eyes, so Stiles hurried to not make himself look like some sort of pedophile, “Oh, god, I just want to show my friend Erica, because she loves fem!Batman costumes and this is the best one I’ve ever seen.”  


Lydia beamed up at him and he smiled just as bright back.  


“I made daddy put the rhinestones on the cape and shirt because I wanted lots of sparkles, and my Auntie Laura made the tutu. It’s my favoritest costume ever and you’re the only one that’s appreciated it.” She looked up at her dad and stuck her lip out in a pout that would break even the toughest man into little bitty pieces. “Daddy, I want a picture with this awesome Batman.” She reached out to hold onto his cape and Stiles kind of felt bad for causing a mutiny.  


“It’s alright, Lydia. I know why your daddy doesn’t want you to be in a picture with a strange man, even if I am Batman,” He looked up at her father and shrugged. “It’s all good dude, no worries.”  


“Derek,” the man blurted.  


Stiles’ eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.  


“My name is Derek Hale, not dude,” Derek huffed.  


“Oh,” Stiles said dumbly, getting lost in the different shades of green in Derek’s eyes.  


Lydia sniffled and Stiles looked down to see her eyes filling with tears and he was horrified. Derek apparently felt the same, and he bent down swiftly to wipe at the droplets stuck to her lashes. “What’s wrong pumpkin?” he asked.  


“I want a picture with Batman!” Lydia wailed and Derek shot Stiles a glare.  


It should not look as hot as it does.  


Derek sighed through his nose and reached in his breast pocket to pull out his cell phone. Lydia squealed, apparently over her bout of crying. Derek rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway, gently pushing her towards Stiles. He crouched down and told Lydia, “We’re gonna need to take two okay? One where your cape shows, because the rhinestones will shine in the flash, and one with a superhero pose. Got it?”  


Lydia nodded seriously and grabbed the end of her cape and crossed her arm over her face, only showing her eyes. Stiles smirked and copied the gesture, looking up into the camera. The flash went off and he dropped his cape. Standing up, he folded his hands into fists and rested them on his hips, puffing out his chest. Lydia copied him this time, flashing him a brilliant smile.  


The flash went off a second time, and Stiles realized that he didn’t have his phone on him to hand to Derek.  


“Could you hold on a sec while I go get my phone? I don’t know why I didn’t think about how I would get the pictures.”  


Derek reached out and grabbed his wrist, and said, “Just give me your number. I’ll send them.”  


Stiles flushed and stammered out the digits, trying not to fall over and die. Derek looked overly smug.  


“Okay,” Derek said, looking up from his phone, “we’d better go, but thanks for complimenting her costume, really. No one’s done that yet,” Derek murmured, smirking at Stiles.  


Suddenly, Stiles knees wanted to give out. He blamed lack of blood flow to his legs because of the tights.  


“Come on Lyds, it’s almost your bed time.” Lydia huffed and hugged Stiles around his middle tighter than any child should be able to.  


“Thanks, Batman!” she yelled, and then bounded off of the porch and across the lawn. Derek sighed and shook his head fondly. He looked back at Stiles and grinned, raking his eyes over Stiles’ body, before following after his daughter. Stiles leaned heavily against the doorframe, and if he watched Derek’s ass as he walked away, that was no one’s business but his own.  


He walked back inside and turned off the porchlight. He was _done_. He took off his costume and went to shower. He thought about Derek and his stubble and eyes and muscles and Stiles really needed to stop. 

He toweled off quickly, putting on some boxers, and headed down to the living room to see the alert light on his phone going off.  


Derek had texted him. He dove over the couch and nearly brained himself on the coffee table.  


The pictures were the most adorable things in the world. And then a second text came through.  


_I really hope this Erica is only a friend. I might need to steal you if she’s not._  


Stiles grinned and texted back, _no need for theft, Pennyworth. I do require your services though. Date-like services. Starting tomorrow._  


Stiles held his breath as he hit send. The answer came immediately.  


_Anytime, Batman._  


Halloween was now officially Stiles’ favorite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](http://daydreams-and-memories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
